


Genesis

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Family, Friendship, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Kneeling down, he reached into the water to feel the temperature with his now bare hand only to immediately pull it back, his heart in his throat as he stares dumbfounded at his own appendage.Clear. Unmarked. Smooth, clean skin.-Drabble possibly to turn into multi-chapter (I wanna add Roxas)





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng... Some Self Indulgent Vanitas drabble. 
> 
> I'll probably go over it later and add some more actual story , but I needed to get out the main idea~ (I wanted to add Roxas to this too, so consider this a rough draft lmao)

It's barely been a full day since their return, but his suit was already chafing. Vanitas huffed as he discreetly scratched under his tricep where the dark material seemed to be mercilessly pinching him. He'd be loath to admit it aloud, but he really wanted out of the confine of these damned garments.

But there was just three things holding him back from stripping into the nude.

For one, unfamiliar territory. Dragged to Density Islands into the Hero of Light's home, where he was almost assaulted with what Sora claims was a hug by his mother. 

Two, Ven and Sora were probably trying to pick out what he was going to wear right now, and that's punishment in itself.

And then, there was his skin. He wasn't ready to see it.

A replica body, they gave him. It was to reflect the heart inhabiting it, and with all the baggage that came with it. At least he assumed so.

Xion assured him that the body will be what it's supposed to, her smile was so genuine and something in her eyes sparkled as she tugged at the hem of her skirt. He wasn't sure what to make of that.

He huffed in frustration, silently dreading the moment to come, but also willing it to come faster. Wanting to be rid of the fabric he was born in… the one that man-

"Here you go Vani!" Sora's bright, cheerful voice eliminating whatever dark thoughts were to cross his mind. "We decided to grab on of Riku's shirts for you. Funnily enough, you're bigger than both Ven and I! So our clothes might be a bit tight on you. But I still brought a pair of pants I never wear, I hope that's ok!"

"And, we'll go shopping for clothes of your own, once we get you settled in." Ventus added timidly. He's still a little wary around his darker half, but he's making an effort.

Taking the clothes from Sora's hands, grumbling what could be mistaken as a 'thank you,' and headed to the restroom where a hot bath had been drawn, by his mother no doubt. 

His senses are stimulated by steam humidifying the small room, the relaxing scent of whatever oils were used, and the warm light of the fixture on the ceiling. 

Placing the borrowed clothing on the counter, he looked up. And for the first time he can recall in recent memory, he saw his own reflection. He didn't appear as bad as he felt. Which was only a bit surprising. 

He was good at fooling everyone, even himself, into thinking that he was perfectly fine on the surface, when underneath was screaming and burning. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, he leaned in closer to the mirror to investigate himself. He had hardly believed his brothers when they said his eyes were the shade of rubies. 

Yet, there they were, staring back at him. He'd rather call it 'Unversed Red' since now he matched his inner demon's aesthetics. 

His stare scanned the edges of his hairline, the bridge of his nose, chapping lips, along his jaw and landed on the edges where suit met skin. 

"Now or never…" tugging his fingers along the crease, he began pulling it away from his neck. It fell apart, coming undone in a sickening unnatural way. Black threads snapping and slipping away, fading into hairline wisps of smoke. 

He turned away from the mirror and made headway for the tub, the suit taking its own initiative into dispersing. Until down to his waist. 

Kneeling down, he reached into the water to feel the temperature with his now bare hand only to immediately pull it back, his heart in his throat as he stares dumbfounded at his own appendage. 

Clear. Unmarked. Smooth, clean skin. 

His entire arm tenses and his fingers shake as he brings his other hand to trace up from his knuckles, wrists, forearm- he glanced down at his chest. 

Nothing. There wasn't a single, ugly, carved scar in sight. Not even the first one, from the day he was ripped from his light. 

He covered his mouth as a sob threatened to hiccup from his throat. But that didn't stop the tears he had been trying to hold onto all day. 

They poured freely from his eyes, his cries seeping out, unable to hold them back.

He didn't notice the door opening and closing, and the two bodies that had joined him on the floor until one touched his shoulder. Sora gave a knowing and gentle look, and from the corner of his eye, Ventus holding a small Flood that undoubtedly formed and alerted them.

They didn't say a word. Only sat in silence, in an odd comforting kind of way, until Vanitas was able to find his voice.

"They're gone… all of them. Every mark He ever left on me, every nick, and cut. Every slice and stab from His damned keyblade…" hiccups and hard breathing breaking up his words.

"He… He's gone… He doesn't have me anymore… no longer controls me… I'm… I'm free." 

Unable to hold himself up, he keels over and grips the side of the basin while releasing everything his uncompleted heart held onto for all those years. Years of abuse, torment, slavery, lies and broken promises. 

The constant coldness encapsulating him melting away, feeling the warmth he yearned for every night on the frigid grounds of the graveyard.

His hands grip harder, finding fabric instead of ceramic. Arms held firmly, but gently around him. Holding him close. He can hear a familiar heart beat against his ear. 

Breathing coming to a calm, he glances to see Ventus. His light, his other half, his brother, gently gazing down at him. A reassuring smile as a hand gently caresses the strands of hair at his nape. 

Sora tending the frazzled Flood in turn, and rubbing small circles on its back. A welcome comfort, albeit indirectly, but Vanitas felt it all the same.

His eyes shut briefly and the next hour or so is hazy. He recalls enjoying his bath, but was too tired to recollect everything that had transpired after crying himself empty. 

A shirt that swallowed him. Conversations that he won't remember until the morning, a goodnight kiss on his head from someone he might as well start calling mother. 

Being dragged onto a pile of blankets and pillows in a blanket fort haphazardly thrown together in an impromptu "slumber party," Sora's words.

He chuckles quietly as his two brothers debate over who should sleep in the middle, while he decides to just plop himself between the two, grumbling at them to just go to sleep.

They finally settled in, a large comforter spread across the three of them. Chatting and bickering in hushed voices, "sleepover etiquette," Ven's words. 

While he won't really remember what they talked about that night, he'll remember that feeling swelling in his chest as sleep took him over. 

The remnants of his consciousness just barely catching the gestures of two arms draping over him, and even quieter voices. One of many genuine smiles to come graced his features. 

"Goodnight, Vanitas."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> If you think this fic needs certain tags, be sure to let me know.


End file.
